All the Reasons Why
by lil'nomdeplume
Summary: It's Tony and Pepper's wedding day. But Tony realizes he's made a mistake. Or, was ABOUT to make one...
1. Chapter 1

**Major computer issues have prevented me from doing much decent writing recently, so I switched over to finish editing this fluffy little ditty that I've been tinkering with off and on for a few weeks. Luckily, I'd completed the majority of it before the issues started happening. Ideas for it kept popping into my head as I was working on the other fics, so I'd click over, add what I was thinking about, and click back.**

 **Now, low and behold, its looking like a one off! (Though I DO have an idea for maybe ONE more chapter. We'll see.)**

 **Anyway, my computer is getting replaced next week. So I'll soon to be able to use something other than a couple of mobile devices with tiny screens to write with, and I can properly finish my updates on my other fics! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one. :)**

Pepper was sitting in a white, satin, strapless bustier and a long, white dress slip in front of the illuminated vanity of the women's dressing room at St. Thomas's Church, touching up her makeup, with the top of her hair in large velcro rollers. It was a June morning, bright and sunny with clear blue-bird skies. And it was _also_ her wedding day.

Natasha Romanoff, her maid of honor, was standing at the door, leaning on the ornately carved, solid walnut door frame watching and waiting for her to finish so she could help her friend put on her wedding dress. _That,_ and, as all good special agents tend to _do,_ she was keeping guard against any unwanted intruders. One in particular, in fact, whom she knew was probably having a fit over not having been able to see, or even talk to, his fiance in more than 24 hour's time. The reason _being-_ Pepper had wanted some semblance of tradition incorporated into she and Tony's wedding preparations. So, she had insisted that they sleep in separate locations the night before the wedding, and to avoid any contact with each other during that time leading up to the ceremony for the purposes of building up the suspense for the next day's events even more. Reluctantly, (read "whining and pouting incessantly at the mere mentioning, followed by desperate bargaining to no avail") Tony had finally submitted to Pepper's wishes and agreed to spending the night apart.

Natasha could only imagine how unbearable he'd become in the process. _This_ is why she'd chosen to vigilantly stand guard at the door, fully expecting him to coming rapping on it at any moment, demanding to see his future wife.

"Can you imagine what Tony must be like right now?" she commented, with a knowing smirk.

Pepper chuckled in response. "I know, the poor baby. I feel _terrible_ for leaving Happy and Rhodey alone to wrangle him. And seeing as how we'd agreed there would be no bachelor _or_ bachlorette parties for either of us, I think their plan was to play a few hands of poker over some pizza and beer. Enough at least to distract him for the night, so he didn't try to call me."

"While keeping the festivities _nice_ and _tame,"_ Natasha responded. "Smart."

Pepper smiled and nodded in agreement. But just then, she was startled, as her phone rattled and beeped noisily from where it had been sitting on the vanity. She reached for it, and saw that it was because of a text she'd just received from Tony.

"Uh oh. Just when we thought it was safe," Pepper muttered, quickly opening it. Then her face went from a knowing smile to a worried frown as she read what he'd written.

 _I'm almost to the church. I have to see you. It's urgent. We need to talk ASAP,_ it read.

"What? What is it?" Natasha asked cautiously, reading her friends' sudden change in mood.

"It's Tony. He says we..." but she didn't get to finish her sentence, as several abrupt knocks suddenly came at the door.

The two women shot each other a look, and Natasha peered through the peep hole. She huffed at what she saw- a very anxious, and _very_ twitchy Tony Stark dressed in a black Armani Tux. "Guess _who,"_ she said, speaking to Pepper. "And right on _time,_ too."

"Come _on,_ Nat. Lemme in. I gotta talk to Pepper!" Tony begged from the hall.

"Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen, Stark! You've got direct orders from your better half to make yourself scarce for..." she said, briefly pausing to look at the clock on her phone before continuing. "Another hour. You've made it this far, pal. Don't blow it."

"Oh gimme a break, here! It's urgent! And I've been good! Even after the guys left last night, I didn't try to bug her! Not once! _Did_ I, Pepper?! Ask her! She'll vouch for me!" he pleaded.

Natasha shook her head. "You're _impossible,"_ she grumbled.

"He's right, he didn't," Pepper reasoned reluctantly.

Natasha rotated her head to look at her friend with trepidation. "But don't tell me you're _actually_ considering..." she began.

But Pepper sighed heavily. "That depends. He says it's _urgent._ So, ask him what he wants," she directed.

"The lady's asking 'whadya' want', Stark?" Natasha parroted flatly through the door.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't _have_ to, Nat. _Please._ I have to talk to her. I know she wants to keep things a surprise, but it's _urgent._ There's something I have to tell her. And something I need to do. Our future could _depend_ on it! So, I beg you! Open the _door,"_ Tony pleaded.

The two women exchanged glances- Natasha's with marked skepticism, and Pepper's with increasing worry. "Our _future?"_ Pepper asked softly.

"Ahh, _see_? At least _she_ cares! Now open _up!_ The clock is _ticking!_ " they both heard Tony's muffled voice say.

Natasha rolled her eyes back to Pepper, and raised her eyebrows, awaiting her instruction.

Pepper inhaled deeply, and then exhaled in surrender before she nodded and gestured for Natasha to open the door. "Fine. Go ahead. Might as well let my pest of a fiance in and get this over with. We both know he won't leave until he gets what he wants," she directed. "I suppose tradition was out the door for us _years_ ago, anyway," she muttered to herself in defeat.

Natasha pursed her lips in disapproval, but said nothing as she turned and yanked the door open. A harried Tony Stark then barged his way into the room, practically knocking her out the way.

" _Finally._ My _God,_ Nat. Thanks for keeping me wai-...Heeeyyyyyy, Pep! _Wow!_ Is this _it?_ Is this your dress? You look..." he babbled as he first acknowledged Natasha before laying elevator eyes on his half-dressed bride-to-be.

Pepper huffed in annoyance, and folded her arms. " _Yes_ , Tony. I'm wearing a slip and a bustier to get _married_ in, in front of everyone we _know_ ," she snarked sharply.

"I know you're being sarcastic, but that would be hot. All _avant garde_ and no one would be expecting it...," Tony prattled.

"Do you want to _tell_ me the reason why you barged in here, or am I going to have to waste _more_ time by _guessing?_ " Pepper interjected testily.

"Uh, right. Yes to the first. No to the _second._ And I have a very _good_ reason for being here, _actually._ But..." he answered, but halting to swivel his head over his shoulder at Natasha. "Could...could we have...just a minute? Won't take long. You'll still be able to come back and...guard the..." he told her, gesturing wildly between he and Pepper and the door.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Pepper, you're a _saint,"_ she told her friend before she marched out, pointedly closing the door behind her.

"Thank you, Natasha," Pepper called after her over Tony's shoulder, smiling politely in her friend's direction. Then she directed her eyes back to her future husband, and glowered. "You had better be here to tell me the church is on fire and you've come to rescue me, or so _help me_..." she warned.

"It's _not._ And I _didn't._ But what I came to do _is_ _important,_ so here it goes..." Tony began. He paused to regroup, and then let out a sharp exhale. Then he looked into her eyes intently. "I realized that I...I was about to make a _huge_ mistake, Pep..."

Her eyes widened. " _What?"_ she gasped, as her chest began to heave in panic.

Tony's eyebrows went up, and he quickly reached to smooth his hands down her upper arms. "Whoa! No! Wait, wait wait! That came out wrong. I _mean,_ there's something that I forgot I have to do _first. Before_ we tie the knot today. Okay? Better? That's _better,_ right?" he asked hopefully, stroking her upper arm in an attempt to comfort her. He was nodding, with a dopey smile plastered across his face.

She went back to glowering at him, but then took a deep breath and exhaled in an effort to calm down. Then she shook her head at Tony's antics. "You know I love you, but sometimes the way you phrase things makes me just want to _strangle_ you," she told him. "Your timing is..."

" _Impeccable._ I know. And I'm _sorry,"_ he replied. "But last night, lying in bed, without you there, it...made me _think._ "

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "About _what?_ " she asked.

"About...how that was the last night that you and I..." he began, gesturing between them, and trying to find his next words. "Were going to be... _us._ In the way that we have been for so long. And it made me feel a little.. _.anxious._ Not 'anxious' as in, I don't wanna do this. But 'anxious' like...I'm...stepping into brand new territory. Because I _am. We_ are. That's obvious. And we've _got_ this, okay? I mean, we _do._ But _still._ It's... _daunting._ Does...that make sense?" he asked, with an uncertain wince.

Pepper thawed and then smiled softly in understanding. She took a step to her fiance, laying her hands on his chest. "It makes _perfect_ sense," she agreed, looking into his worried eyes. "And...I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about the same thing," she revealed.

Tony looked at her in surprise. "You _did?"_ he asked. "I thought I was _crazy_ for thinking about this stuff. And, by the way? Last night _bit._ The _big_ one. Whoever made up the rule that prospective brides and grooms have to sleep in separate beds the night before their wedding is..."

"I was _just_ trying to observe tradition, Tony. Which _clearly_ is _totally_ lost on _you,"_ Pepper argued, but with a coy smirk. Then she chuckled and shook her head. "But no. You're _not_ crazy. I think it's perfectly _natural,_ in fact, to feel a sense of finality when we've been a part of each others lives in such a way, for so long..."

"And now it's changing! _Right._ That's..." Tony interjected. He let out a relieved sigh, and shook his head, smiling in amazement. "See? I _knew_ you'd get what I was saying," he told her, moving to wrap his arms around the woman with whom he was on the cusp of officially vowing to spend his life. He hugged her tightly, and Pepper hugged him back. "You _always_ get what I'm saying. Even when I'm not entirely sure how to say it," he finished.

"It _is_ exciting, though, isn't it?" he heard her ask in reply.

Tony pulled back to look at her. "Oh _God,_ yeah! _"_ he agreed, grinning. " _I_ still can't believe I really asked you to marry me!"

Pepper chuckled. "And sometimes, _I_ can't believe I said _yes!"_ she joked. "Like _now,_ for instance! _Now_ would be one of those times!"

Tony laughed at her teasing him, and then they laughed together. Soon, he reached for both of her hands. "But how great is it going to be when we're _official,_ right?" he cooed, looking lovingly into her eyes.

Pepper smiled. " _Really_ great _,"_ she purred back, leaning in to tenderly kiss his lips. When the kiss broke, she gave him a sweet smile, but then pulled back to give him an inquisitive look. "But this was _hardly_ a reason for you to come marching over here in a panic," she said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "And nearly causing me to have a heart attack in the process! When I read the text, I thought for sure you'd got cold feet."

Tony recoiled, and frowned. "Are you _kidding_ , Potts? I can't _wait_ to marry you! And _that's_ why..." he paused, reaching into his tux jacket pocket to retrieve something. Pepper watched as he pulled out what he'd meant to retrieve. "I needed to bring you _this,"_ he said, opening his hand to show her a small, oval shaped, antique silver locket, suspended from a very delicate, long silver chain.

Pepper gasped at the sight.

"It was my great grand mother's. Or maybe that's _great_ great? _"_ he went on to explain. He paused to think about this before continuing, and then shrugged, unsure, and went on. "Not sure, actually. But whoever it was, _she_ got it the day she got married. And then it got passed to _her_ kid, who must've given it to _their's_ because all I know is Pop got it from my _mother's_ mother, and gave it to Mom the day _they_ got married. And then _she_ gave it to _me,_ so that _someday,_..." he said, pausing as he carefully unclasped the chain.

Pepper immediately turned around, and held up her hair to assist. Tony then gingerly reached around her to bring the ends together. When he was finished, and smoothed his hands over her shoulders, she turned back around to face him. " _I_ could give it to _you,"_ he went on to say with a proud loving grin. "The story _goes,_ it was blessed all those years ago by a wise woman who wished our family long and happy marriages. And so far? It's worked. Like a _charm,_ " he purred.

Pepper gasped again, and grinned as she looked down at the locket. "Oh, _Tony!"_ she said. "I take back what I said about you and tradition! This is _beautiful_!" she said.

Tony nodded. "Beats the hell out of sleeping _alone_ the night before your wedding, anyway," he replied.

Pepper chuckled and nodded, touching the locket gently with the tips of her fingers before she leaned in to kiss his lips. Then she quickly tried to blink back the oncoming tears filling her eyes. "Oh _no!_ My make up!" she cried.

Tony quickly reached for a tissue from the box on the vanity to hand to her. "You know, a tear streaked bride isn't exactly un- _heard of,_ Pep," he joked.

"But not one that's tear-streaked _before_ the wedding!" she countered, accepting the tissue. "People will think I was having second thoughts," she joked.

"Well, if they know _me_ at all, they'll understand," he teased.

Pepper giggled, as she quickly dabbed her eyes, and then looked to Tony for approval. He grinned at her, and gave her an encouraging nod and a thumbs up before she tossed the tissue away.

"So, you get why I had to see you right away, right? I would've broken the streak, and possibly sent generations' worth of matrimonial bliss down the drain if I'd forgotten about it. Which I _almost_ did," Tony said, defending himself.

"And you say _I'm_ superstitious," Pepper teased, with a smirk. "Plus, say you _had_ forgotten! Don't you think we could make it on our own?"

Tony chuckled. "Hey. _You_ had us completely separated and incommunicado last night in order to shore up our luck reserves," he reminded her, causing Pepper to blush and smile sheepishly at him. "And of _course_ we'll make it on our own! You and me? We're gonna be _great._ But, all the same, whatever extra help we can get to keep this train on its tracks, Baby, I'm _in_ ," he joked back. Then he shrugged. "Even if I pitch a fit about doing it _first."_

Pepper chuckled. "And blatantly interrupt the observence of one tradition in order to observe another?" she teased.

It was Tony's turn to act sheepish. The only response he could muster was a cocked grin as he shrugged and nodded in admission.

"Well, if you put it _that_ way _,_ you're excused. Just this once," she replied, pointing at him in warning with a teasing smirk. "And _now_ that you mention it, I suppose it would only make sense that there would _have_ to be some kind of other influence on your mother and I _besides_ just being extraordinarily patient with our Stark men. _That_ only gets you _so far,_ you know," she joked.

Tony chuckled again at her ribbing him. "Don't I _know_ it. And Nat's right. You _do_ have the patience of a _saint._ Just like Ma did," he replied wistfully before he nodded at the locket. "Open it," he directed gently.

Pepper did as instructed, and carefully popped the locket open. What she saw made her gasp again, as the tips of her fingers instantly flew to her lips in surprise. A soft sob escaped from her as her eyes darted from the locket to Tony's and back.

He smiled in satisfaction at her reaction, and stepped to pull her to his side from around the waist. Pepper held the locket up for them both to see the pictures he had put in the frames of the two of them- both taken from their engagement photos, done in black and white. One was a close up of them, in each other's arms, smiling together at the camera, and the other was of them smiling lovingly at each other. "It's absolutely _perfect._ I _love_ it," she said.

Tony turned his eyes back to her in adoration. "And I love _you,"_ he said. Pepper turned her eyes back to him, and he tilted his head to kiss her lips once more.

"I love you, _too._ _So_ much," she whispered back, once the kiss broke.

"I've got one more surprise up my sleeve, Potts," Tony told her. Pepper gave him a curious look, and he smirked mischievously back. He nodded to the locket. "The frames have two pieces to them. Unsnap the tops, then snap _those_ together, and you've got a..."

" _Third frame!"_ Pepper murmured in wonder, as she did what he described. More tears began to fill her eyes as the two frames became one, and she sniffled again. "It must be for a picture of..." she murmured.

"The _baby._ Correct," Tony finished, smiling lovingly. "When I couldn't sleep last night, I went down to the shop, and added it. And _now,_ we can add..." he said, pausing to reach into his other jacket pocket to produce a very small piece of photo paper, the image on it also black and white. " _This,"_ he said, holding it up between his fingers. Pepper took it from him, and examined what it was.

"It's a tiny copy of the sonogram photo! Oh, Tony! It's _wonderful!"_ she gasped, grinning.

Tony grinned back, and nodded. "I thought we could do _this_ one _together_ ," he murmured.

Pepper smiled adoringly at her future husband before turning her eyes back to the locket. "I think that's a _terrific_ idea," she agreed. Delicately, she slid the little slip of paper into the slot, and when it was firmly in place, they both sighed in admiration.

" _There._ It fits _perfectly,"_ she cooed.

"Yeah, it _does,"_ Tony agreed softly, laying his hand on Pepper's stomach, and taking a moment to admire the little family he was soon going to have before he turned his eyes back to her. "I _did_ come here to give you this, yes. But also? I couldn't let you walk down that aisle today without saying the things to you that I lied awake last night thinking about. _In private._ "

Pepper gave him a curious smile, and Tony smiled lovingly in return before he spoke. "I...don't know if I've ever had the chance to say any of this, or if I _have_ and just... _didn't._ But..." he began. He moved to take grasp her hands in his, and looked intently into her eyes. "I want you to know how _much_ you being in my life has _meant,"_ he went on to say.

Pepper's chin began to quiver, and she gave her soon-to-be husband a bashful smile. "Okay, now my make up will be ruined for _sure,"_ she quipped, making Tony chuckle before he went on.

"I won't ever be able to repay you for what you've done for me, Pep. Not in a million lifetimes. All those years ago, I thought I was a lost cause. No better alive than dead. A _waste._ But _you? You_ were the one that kept me _alive_. You kept me focused and moving forward, and...actually _wanting_ to make something of myself," he said.

Pepper sobbed and sniffled, then broke a hand free from Tony's grasp to swipe at a few arrant tears, beaming at him the whole time.

He beamed back, and grasped her hand once more once she'd finished. "That's why I am _honored_ to be marrying you today," he continued by saying. "Because you're what I never thought I'd find for myself. A _soulmate._ And I will do my _damndest_ to be the best husband to you, and father to our baby, I can be."

Pepper let out another sob and threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her middle, hugging her just as tightly. Then she pulled back to cup his cheek, and laid a very tender, very tear-drenched kiss, on his lips. But she broke the kiss by chuckling, and Tony pulled back to give her a curious smirk.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked, with an amused grin.

"I was just remembering when you'd said a few months ago that you didn't want us to write our own vows because you weren't sure you'd be up to the task," she remarked. "That certainly sounded like a vow to _me!"_ she teased. "Can't wait to hear what you _actually_ wrote!"

Tony's eyes widened, and he chuckled awkwardly. "Uh...yeah. It...uh, will probably sound pretty similar, actually," he stammered.

Pepper's face fell, and she leaned back, looking at him suspiciously. "You... _do_ have your vows _written. Right?"_ she asked.

Tony swallowed hard. "Mmmm hmmm," he answered, giving her very unconvincing half-smile.

Pepper huffed, and jabbed him in the chest with her finger tips. "Anthony Edward _Stark!_ You _don't,_ do you! We're getting married in _less_ than an hour, and you haven't even..." she began, but Tony quickly tried to intercede.

"Pepper, I can _do_ this! I promise. I'll think of something! I'll...just reiterate the... _sentiment_ that I was trying to convey by giving you the locket. But I'll fine tune it, okay? It'll be like you're hearing the words for the first time. But I'll leave out the _baby_ part since we haven't told anyone you're..."

Just then, one of Pepper's hands flew to her cover her mouth and her eyes widened in panic.

Tony frowned in confusion at her sudden changed in expression. "What? What's going on?" he asked.

But she didn't answer. Instead, she bolted from his side and ran to the bathroom just off the dressing room, slamming the door behind her. Subsequently, the sounds of vomiting echoed through the room, and Tony winced and then grimaced.

"Saved by the ever-present morning _upchuck,"_ he muttered to himself. "Thank _you,_ Baby Stark."

He then walked to the bathroom door, and knocked softly. " _Hon-ey?_ " he called out to Pepper, trying to make sure he sounded extra doting and concerned in an attempt to try to distract her from the previous argument. "You gonna be okay? You good? Need me to do anything?" he asked.

" _Just. Get. Your vows. Written,"_ he heard her grunt breathlessly at him from behind the door before nausea wave number two hit.

Tony stepped away from the door frame like it was suddenly scalding hot. "Yep! On it!" he barked. "I'll just...uh...see you..."

But just then, he heard Pepper shuffling in the bathroom, and he stopped to listen to the sound of the faucet turn on for a few seconds, and then off, followed by the door suddenly whipping open moments later to reveal his soon-to-be wife. "Wait," she said, panting.

"Waiting," Tony answered, freezing where he was, and putting his hands up to his sides in surrender.

Pepper shook her head. "As aggravated with you as I am right now, I can't let you leave like this," she said. She took a step toward him, but then hesitated. "Do me a favor, and hand me my purse?" she asked, pointing in its direction.

He located it, as it was lying with the clothes she'd worn to the church, and then quickly stepped back over to hand it to her. She took it from him, and rummaged through it, finding a flip-cap bottle of breath mints. She shook a few into her hand and tossed them into her mouth, chewing them hurriedly as he waited.

When she finished chewing, and swallowed them, he raised his eyebrows, and she took a deep breath. Then she threw the bottle back into her purse, set the purse down, and marched over to him. She cupped his cheeks in her hand directly before planting a solid kiss on his lips.

A muffled, "umphhh" left him and he melted, wrapping her in his arms in return. They continued eagerly kissing for several moments before it broke and Tony moaned in approval, smiling.

Pepper smiled too, and eased her eyes open to look at him, her smile quickly changing to a curious frown. "That wasn't entirely unpleasant for you, was it? Given that I'd just..." she started.

Tony shook his head, and smiled. "Not in the least. You're minty fresh, Potts. You're good to go," he purred.

Pepper sighed in relief and chuckled. "Then that was a _thank you._ For being so sweet. Irritating. But _sweet,"_ she informed him.

"Does... _this_ mean that I'm off the hook, then?" he asked, wincing.

She frowned. "From _what_ exactly? Writing your vows? Um...that would be a definitive _no,_ Tony," she retorted. "You'll have to say _something_ in order to pledge a lifetime of undying love and devotion to me today. Otherwise, these many long and arduous weeks of wedding planning will have been a _colossal_ waste of time and resources."

"No, not _that._ I meant... _ruining_ the _moment,"_ he clarified. "And _did I?_ Or...is it still possible that what I did here was so _hopelessly_ romantic that you can let the _other_ thing ride, and just trust me that I got it covered?"

Pepper smiled, and nodded her head. "It _was_ pretty romantic. I'll give you _that,"_ she agreed. "And _no._ Despite your _and_ your child's best efforts to disrupt it, the moment has remained in _tact._ And I _love_ you for it. So, again. _Thank_ you."

Tony nodded. "Good enough. I'll _take_ it," he said with a smile, before leaning in to peck her lips.

They smiled at each other when the kiss broke, and Tony brought the back of one of her hands to his lips to kiss and lovingly pat. "Well, I guess I better skee-dattle, huh?" he asked, after a moment.

Pepper gave him a regretful smile, and then nodded. "You should, I suppose. I still have to get my dress on, _and_ re-do my make up, thanks to you," she listed off, teasing him.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Pepper? Is everything alright in there? We are _seriously_ in danger of getting off schedule, and I know how much you hate it when that happens!" they both heard Natasha's voice say. They both looked at each other and chuckled.

"Everything is fine, Natasha. Thank you. Just a moment, though!" Pepper called out in reply.

Tony cupped her cheek, and gave his fiance one last kiss. "Catch you on the flip side, huh?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with loving anticipation.

Pepper smiled, her heart fluttering with the same anticipation. "Catch you on the flip side," she murmured in reply.

Tony smiled softly back, and then his expression brightened in realization. "Hey! I just thought of something! The next time I get to kiss you, you'll be my wife!" he mused with delight.

Pepper chuckled at his boyish excitement, and then bit her lip, as the meaning of his words caused new tears to well in her eyes.

Tony gasped playfully. "Uh-oh. Not again. _Sorry._ I'll leave you alone. Don't want your eyes to get too red and puffy for you to see your way to the altar. We'd have to cancel and send everybody home," he joked. "And that would make this whole thing a _colossal_ waste of time and..."

"Resources. I am aware. Thank you," Pepper finished for him, chuckling at him using her own words to tease her. She patted his back affectionately as he turned to go. "Yes. _Go_. Get outta here, you trouble maker," she teased. "You've caused enough disruption for one day."

Tony grasped the door handle, and then turned to look at his fiance one last time. "Ah, to hell with it. Come 'ere, Potts. I need one for the road," he said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him to crash their lips together one more time.

Pepper squeaked in surprise, but then let herself melt into his embrace, kissing him just as eagerly back.

After a few moments, and a few more impatient knocks from Natasha on the door, they reluctantly broke the kiss, Tony ending it with one last small peck. "I _love_ you. Bottom line. After last night, I just _had_ to come see you. I can't get _enough_ of you. You _know_ that, _right?"_ he murmured, holding her close.

Pepper nodded. "Yes," she murmured back. "And I'm glad for that. Because after today, Stark, you're stuck with me, I'm afraid," she teased.

Tony smiled. " _Good,"_ he purred. He took a step back, and gave his fiance one last look. "I can't _wait_ to see you walk down that aisle," he mused lovingly, and Pepper blushed, giving him a coy smile, and fighting new tears forming in her eyes. He gave her a wink and a smile, and then took a deep breath just before he straightened up, smoothing his hair and his jacket lapels and cuffs as he turned back toward the door. "Jesus sake's _alive,_ Pepper!" he hollered, as he yanked the door open to find an exasperated Natasha staring daggers back at him. "I mean I _know_ I look especially fetching today. But, man! You believe this woman?! She can't get _enough_ of me!" he spouted as he pushed his way past his friend and walked out into the hall. "It's _her_ fault we're so late, Nat. Blame _her._ I just came to give her something I knew she needed, but she had _other_ ideas about what it was she _needed._ You know what I _mean?_ " he finished with a sly smirk.

"Oh _right,"_ Natasha rebutted skeptically, as he turned to walk back down the hall. "Like it's _ever_ been her fault that she's been late for _anything_ a day in her _life!_ She's not going to start with her own _wedding!_ So, save it for the honeymoon, Stark! We've got a schedule to keep!"

Tony spun around to face her, feigning a puzzled look. "Funny. I suddenly have the strangest sense of deja vu," he replied. "And, actually, if you must know, I can think of _one_ time in recent memory when she _did_ have _something_ to do with being _late_. Right, Pep?" he countered, pumping his eyebrows to accentuate his potentially revealing comment.

Pepper's eyes went wide, but then she gave him a knowing smirk. "That was your fault, _too,_ as I recall," she rebutted.

"Maybe I'm a _teensy_ tiny bit to blame, yeah," Tony replied. Then gave her a playful smirk and another wink, before turning back around as he began to operatically bellow, "I'm getting married in the morning! Ding dong, the bells are gonna chime!" at the top of his lungs as he walked out of their view.

"What was _that?_ What is he talking about?" Natasha asked, shaking her head in complete confusion. Then she turned her eyes to her friend. "And is that _seriously_ what he wanted so urgently? A little pre-wedding nooky?"

Pepper just chuckled to herself, and shook her head in amusement and admiration. "No. It wasn't. It was just to remind me of all the reasons why I'm marrying him," she mused lovingly, before they both turned to go back into the changing room, and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**RDJ, in his most recent interview with EW, has certainly given us some clues as to what we might expect for our couple's foreseeable future! So of COURSE that has lent me some much appreciated inspiration for this chapter. I knew what I wanted to have happen. I just wasn't sure quite how to get there until now! So here we are! I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **P.S- We're all aware of the doom and gloom they say we should expect in IW. But you know what? I'm going to pretend like we won't have to say goodbye to anyone we love in this universe, and keep writing them in to my fics for the time being. (Not that I know who that might be! I don't! I know nothing! I promise!)**_

 _ **Anyway! Happy Reading! And LONG LIVE PEPPERONY!**_

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch. Tony had managed to articulate his vows in a way that truly did, as promised, sound brand new to Pepper's ears. And, of course, she cried. Again.

After they'd pledged a lifetime of love and fidelity to each other in front of all who were invited to attend, and been officially declared husband and wife, they, their wedding party, and their guests left St. Thomas's church for the reception, which was being held at an ultra modern, outdoor roof top hotel banquet room in the heart of the city. It was a location they'd both fallen in love with the moment they'd seen it a couple of months ago with their wedding planner. It overlooked the skyline of greater Los Angeles, which would soon be coming alive in the dwindling light of the early evening- making it even _more_ of an enchanting and romantic location.

"I can't wait to see it. It'll be spectacular, I'm _sure_ ," Pepper remarked about it during the limo ride over.

"Of _course_ it will be, my lovely bride. _You'll_ be there. Anywhere _you_ are is _spectacular_ ," Tony cooed in reply. He grinned at his new wife and moved closer to her, putting an arm across her body and pulling her close. She giggled at his cheesy, but none the less very sweet, sentiment, and leaned into him to lovingly kiss his lips.

When the kiss broke, they smiled widely at each other, and Tony touched his forehead to hers, still holding her in his arms. "And you _look_ _spectacular,_ by the way," he commented, admiring her dress once more before bringing his eyes back up to hers. "You took my breath away as soon as the chapel doors opened," he murmured.

Pepper gave him a wry smirk. "Surely it's better than the slip and bustier ensemble you saw me in earlier?" she teased.

Tony chuckled, and then furrowed his brow, pretending to seriously contemplate her question. "Um? _That_ one was spectacular for a whole _other_ set of reasons," he explained, making Pepper giggle.

"And, about that- I technically _didn't_ break protocol on upholding any tradition. I mean, we saw each other before the ceremony, yes. But you weren't in the whole _bridal..."_ Tony paused to clear his throat, and make one-fingered air quotes. " ' _Gettup'_ yet, so..." He clucked his tongue, and teetered his head from side to side. "I _still_ think we're gonna be okay in the marital bliss department after all. Wouldn't you agree, Mrs. Stark?" he purred.

Pepper grinned, and gently grasped between her fingertips the locket he'd given her as a good luck charm that was hanging around her neck. "Oh, we'll be _more_ than okay. We'll be... _spectacular,_ let's say, since that seems to be the word of the day," she cooed in reply, with a knowing smirk and a teasing glint in her eye. They both chuckled, and she moved to gently kiss his lips again. When the kiss broke, she turned her focus to opening the locket. Tony watched her do this, their eyes settling on the pictures he'd placed inside it of the two of them. Then Pepper gently pushed the center frame he'd added to one of the sides so they could admire their unborn child together as well.

Tony let out a contented sigh, and gave her an affectionate squeeze, turning his head briefly to place a light kiss on her temple before turning his eyes back to the picture of their baby. He slid his hand from around her waist to her lower abdomen, smoothing his hand in a loving circle over the area once before leaving it to rest there.

" _You're_ already pretty _spectacular,_ too, Mini-Stark," he murmured in reverent admiration to his child, his eyes lingering on Pepper's stomach before he slowly brought them up to meet his wife's loving gaze.

She gave him a tearful, adoring smile and Tony smiled back, lifting his lips to hers once more, and kissing her softly. And this is how they stayed for the rest of the ride to their reception- softly kissing, with Tony's hand laid protectively over the top of the life they'd created now growing inside of her, hidden from the world, known only to them. Which begged the question in his mind- Now that he and Pepper were married, when _would_ they finally get to reveal this happy secret? Since the wedding was over, and they no longer had to fear Pepper waking one day with an obvious baby bump that hadn't yet been explained to the public for the reason that they first wanted to be married before they announced the news, the very thought of them finally being free to make this announcement made Tony's pulse quicken in hopeful anticipation. This would be the final step in leaving his old life behind, and stepping into the new role of loving husband, doting family man, and responsible citizen of the world. And he could hardly wait to take it.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"I say it'll happen in a year," Rhodey wagered, holding a half-full champagne flute in his hand, and pointing at Steve Rogers with the corresponding forefinger.

Steve's eyebrows shot up, as he took a sip from the glass he was holding. "I'm surprised it hasn't happened _yet,"_ he replied, flicking his eyes to the happy couple on the dance floor they were speaking of, who were currently enjoying their first dance as a married couple, and then back again to the groom's best man.

"10 bucks," Rhodey said. "10 bucks says by the end of next _year,_ a nursery gets added onto the compound."

"Yeah, I'll take that bet. God knows Tony's wanted to settle down with Pepper and have a family for _years_ now," Steve said. "But something tells me we won't have to wait that long."

"Okay, 6 months then. I'll give you six months. If they announce they're pregnant before six months from _today_ , you _win._ Any time after _that_ until the end of next _year_ , you owe me," Rhodey offered.

Steve nodded, and the two men shook hands in agreement. "You're on, Colonel," Steve said.

Natasha had been listening to and watching this exchange, as she was standing close by, and she rolled her eyes. " _Men,"_ she grumbled. "Why does everything always have to be a competition?"

"What is? What's a competition?" Happy asked, joining the group.

Rhodey nodded at his long-time acquaintance. "Cap and I have a bet going. The Starks will get pregnant by the end of next year, I say," he informed him. "And Steve thinks it'll be less than 6 months."

"Yeah, I'm in. I'll take that bet," Happy said, nodding, making Natasha roll her eyes once more in disdain. "Only I'm gonna say it'll be less than _3,"_ he said, holding up three fingers. "And I see your $10, and _raise_ you $20."

Rhodey let out a surprised _Ohh!_ and Steve whistled in disbelief. "You're cutting it close, Hogan. You prepared to part with your money?" Rhodey joked.

"Not _me,_ Pal. _You_. You watch. It won't be long before a nursery gets added to the compound," Happy replied.

Rhodey spluttered. "That's what _I_ said!" he cried.

They all chuckled, and then Rhodey nodded to Natasha. "Nat, what's your take on all of this? What do _you_ think?" he asked her.

Natasha shook her head. "I think you all played too much poker last night," she replied. "And I'm staying out of their procreative business, if you don't mind."

Just then, Bruce joined the group and they all started to chatter again about the wager that had been placed between Rhodey, Happy, and Steve. Bruce found he was in agreement with Natasha- that this wasn't a matter that should be gambled on, and it was best left alone with the dignity and privacy he felt it deserved. Not that he didn't catch some good-natured ribbing from the other guys for going along with Natasha's point of view.

The song ended, and the guests clapped for the newlyweds. When the band began the next tune, Tony and Pepper left the dance floor. Tony kept his arm around his wife's waist as they walked toward the group.

"We were just talking about you guys," Rhodey informed his best friend once the couple had reached them.

Tony and Pepper both raised their eyebrows and looked at each other, then back at the group. "Oh, yeah?" Tony said, cocking one of his eyebrows questioningly. "And what was the topic, pray tell?"

" _Babies._ Specifically, _yours,"_ Natasha replied drolly. "When you'll be announcing the existence of your first prospective offspring to be exact."

Pepper cast a cautious, sidelong glance at her husband as if to ask if somehow their secret had been divulged without their knowledge, to which he shrugged, and then they both looked back at Natasha. "Oh?" Tony said, trying to look innocent.

Natasha swallowed a sip of champagne from the flute she was holding and nodded. "A very dignified debate, as you can imagine," she joked.

Tony and Pepper looked at each other again, and he moved to quietly murmur something to her. "Do you think they know? Should we tell them and set the record straight? It only seems fair," he said, keeping his voice in a low, hushed tone, inaudible to the group.

"I don't know. I mean how _could_ they! We haven't said a word to anyone," Pepper reminded him, softly whispering. "But..." she paused for a moment, chewing her lip nervously, and glanced anxiously at everyone before she turned her eyes back to her husband. She shrugged. "I _suppose_ we should. I mean, we said we'd do it after the wedding, didn't we?"

Tony nodded in agreement, the excitement he felt before for this moment's arrival suddenly stirring furiously in him again, making his lips quirk upward, and his eyes sparkle with giddy anticipation. "Then let's do this. Best to give the people what they want, right?" he asked playfully. Pepper chuckled and nodded. "Okay, then. Here goes nothing," he said, nodding once in the affirmative, and grinning. He grasped one of her hands, and brought the back of it to his lips to kiss before he turned his attention back to the group. "We...um... _might_ be able to settle this debate here and _now_ as to when the _missus_ and I will _officially_ begin the arduous business of procreation _,_ " he told them with mock ceremony. "But _first_ , I require a glass of champagne, if you _please?_ " he said, cocking an eyebrow, the corners of his lips turned upward into a mischievous smirk.

"Got it," Natasha volunteered, quickly turning to walk to a nearby drink table to swipe one. She soon returned with a fresh glass for Tony. He graciously took it from her, and she and Pepper shared glances. Natasha winked at her knowingly, and Pepper blushed as she realized that her friend hadn't asked her if she'd like one, as well. _That was no accident. I should've known she was already on to us,_ Pepper instantly deduced, blushing as she averted her eyes from Natasha's probing gaze back to the group in general, and squaring her shoulders in confidence to await the reaction of their friends to the news _._ She smiled broadly, finding it difficult to quell her own nervous excitement that bubbled up inside her.

Tony cleared his throat loudly, and spoke up, so as to address them all. "What _Mrs. Stark_ and _I should_ tell you all is that..." he began dramatically. Then he smirked, and looked back at wife. "I don't know. Is _now_ a good time, honey? Do you _really_ think they need to know when we're gonna..." he joked, torturing their friends with keeping them in suspense.

"Spill it, Stark! Out with it already!" Rhodey demanded, cutting his friend off.

"Yeah, get on with it. We're dying over here," Happy jokingly chimed in.

"Alright, alright. Keep your shirts on," Tony replied, feigning annoyance, but then smirking in amusement. "I guess what we _actually_ want to say is that..." he began, pausing to look intently into his wife's eyes so that she knew it was _he_ who might be saying the words, but it was _they_ who were announcing this news together. Pepper could see this in his eyes, and she gave him an encouraging nod in reply. He smiled, and then brought his gaze back to the group. His eyes scanned once more over the faces anxiously watching him, and he took a deep breath. "We _are,_ in _fact, a_ _lready_ pregnant _,"_ he finally revealed, his voice thick with both paternal pride and personal gratitude toward being able to share this moment with their friends.

Surprised gasps and cheers erupted from the small group, and Tony and Pepper both beamed at the response, an overwhelming sense of relief instantly washing over the both of them. They smiled widely at one another, and Pepper cupped her husband's cheeks, kissing his lips firmly as he hugged her tightly around the waist. When the kiss broke, Tony pulled back to look into her eyes. "Boy, _that_ feels good, doesn't it?" he said.

Pepper grinned. "It feels _spectacular,"_ she replied. They both chuckled, and kissed each other's lips once more.

"Yeahhhhh!" Happy bellowed, jabbing fingers at Rhodey and Steve. "I called it, suckers! That was me! I win! Pay up! Where's my money? Hand it over," he demanded good-naturedly.

Natasha ran up to Pepper to hug her. "Congratulations, Pepper. You both so deserve this," she said, giving her friend an admiring smile.

Pepper graciously smiled back. "Thank you, Natasha. That's means so much," she told her with deep sincerity. "But something tells me you already _knew."_

Natasha smiled slyly and shrugged. "Let's just say I had a hunch. _Besides_ , you two whispering to each other before making the big announcement couldn't have been because you suddenly felt the need to go over the grocery list. What _else_ would you have been in a huddle about at that moment?" she asked.

Pepper chuckled, and nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right," she conceded.

People stepped forward to clink glasses with Tony's in celebration, after which he downed the contents of the glass and set it down at a nearby table for someone from the wait staff to pick up. After Steve and Rhodey made their mutual payouts on the outcome of the bet to Happy, Rhodey walked up to his best friend and pulled him into a back-slapping brotherly hug. "I'm happy for you guys. Couldn't be more excited. You deserve this, man. Every bit of it," he told Tony.

"Thanks, Rhodey. You got dibs on Godfather, by the way. She and I have already discussed it," Tony said, gesturing between Pepper and himself.

Rhodey chuckled, and nodded in agreement. "I'd be _honored,"_ he said. He then reached out to hug Pepper. "So happy for you guys. Congratulations," he said again, after the embrace. "But my question is- how long have you known? And how on _Earth_ did you _both_ manage to keep it a secret? Pepper I can _see,_ but _you?_ " Rhodey said, pointing at Tony. "Everybody knows you're a blabber mouth."

Tony laughed, and the couple looked at each other. "Uh, well first of all, we've known for two months, right?" Tony asked his wife. "And yeah. You bet! Keeping this a secret has been _torture,_ believe me! I wanted to shout it from the mountain tops. She _literally_ had to keep me from hiring a Sherpa to help me climb Everest at one point," he joked. "Not to mention that fact that I proposed the second she told me. Not _formally,_ I guess. That came later, as we all know. But those were the first words out of my mouth, weren't they, honey?"

She chuckled and nodded. "They were, yes! But make no mistake! At first, I thought he was going to pass out when I told him the news! But, then, as soon as he came out of the initial shock of it all, he asked me to marry him. Just like that," she happily agreed. "And the rest, as they say, is _history."_

Rhodey chuckled. "So I guess that solves the mystery, then," he said.

Tony cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. " _What_ mystery?" he asked.

"Everybody wondered why you two got back together so fast," he explained. "Not much of a _break_ you both claimed you needed. We all figured you'd decided you couldn't live without each other or something," Rhodey joked.

Tony and Pepper looked at each other and laughed. "Well we _can't,"_ Tony confirmed, wrapping both his arms around his wife's waist. "But that's _beside_ the point. We both wanted to get married as soon as possible before _Junior,_ here, decided to make his or her presence known to the world," he said, nodding toward Pepper's middle.

Rhodey nodded in understanding. "Ahhh. Makes sense," he said. "So...if you don't mind my asking, how far along _are_ you?"

Pepper smiled, and laid a hand on her stomach. "12 weeks," she said. "13 in two days."

"She'll be starting to show _any day,_ now, we're told," Tony said proudly, moving to lay his hand over Pepper's. "Perfect timing for a honeymoon, huh?"

Rhodey nodded in agreement. "Boy, I'll say," he affirmed. He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it. You guys really _do_ have it _all_ now, don't you?"

The couple smiled widely at their friend, and then turned their eyes to look lovingly at each other. "We really _do,"_ Tony mused. For a moment, his mind flickered to a memory from the past, and the words of an old friend drifted into his ears.

 _You're the man who has everything. And nothing,_ Yinsen's voice murmured.

 _But NOW, I really AM the man who has everything,_ Tony thought to himself. He set his jaw in proud resolve, and nodded once to himself, as he was never more sure of anything in his life. A wide grin spread quickly over his lips in immense joy over the thought that he finally had what he'd fought to get for so long. Love, a family, and a life worth fighting for. _All the reasons WHY I kept fighting,_ he thought. _And why I'll KEEP fighting, no matter what._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Happy RDJ's Birthday! #53! And what better way to celebrate than to read a bit of fluff! (A quick warning, since this has a T rating- it's a TAD suggestive, but there's nothing overtly sexual, and it ends up being quite sweet, I promise.)_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy! And thank you for all of your reviews! :D_**

A lazy tropical breeze blew through the sheer curtains hanging over the open French doors of the balcony in the master bedroom of a private beach front island villa. This was where Tony and Pepper had spent the first night of their honeymoon. And it was also the first stop in what would be a multi-week voyage of world travel, only because neither of them had been able to settle on just _one_ honeymoon destination. So Tony had suggested instead that they make a list of locales they both had in mind, and spend a few days at each one.

The warm, humid air ghosted across Tony's arm, which was hanging limply off the bed down to the floor. It made him stir enough to sleepily roll over, and re-wrap his arms around his wife's upper body, pulling her to him. He nuzzled his nose in her hair, and she wiggled to press her bare back and behind against his chest and stomach so they were once again skin to skin before they both settled back in to their deep slumber. The sun had been up for hours, but they'd thoroughly worn themselves out from their wedding night activities, which had started directly after the reception (or, rather, after they'd chosen to _leave_ their reception, happily informing their guests just before they left that they were welcome to stay in their absence and enjoy the party). Predictably, the newlywed's weren't able to keep their hands off each other during the car ride to the airport, nor throughout their flight, and especially not after they'd checked into their resort.

After a few quiet moments, Tony heard Pepper sigh, and then he felt her start to squirm in his arms. He grumbled at the disturbance, but she patted his forearm lightly in reassurance. "Hold on. I just need to pee," she said softly. "I'll be right back."

He begrudgingly released her, and he felt her slip away from his side and out of the bed as he lazily rolled again to his stomach, quickly falling back to sleep. However, after what was really only moments later, but what felt like hours to him, he felt a weight on the end of the bed. He realized Pepper had returned, and was quietly crawling over the top of him on all fours. He inhaled deeply, and sleepily rolled back over to his back, his eyes opening enough to squint at her. But then he frowned at what he saw.

She'd wrapped her previously unclothed body in one of the provided white satin robes that had been hanging in the villa's linen closet, and she was moving now to straddle his lap, her face beaming with delight.

"Good _morning,"_ she cooed, looking down at him once she settled herself over his hips.

Tony was still frowning. "Good morning. Um, _this?"_ he said flatly, fiddling with the material of the belt loosely cinched around her waist. " _Isn't_ part of the attire we agreed upon for this portion of our honeymoon. I _specifically_ recall us stating- and, _tell_ me if I'm wrong- that _no actual clothing_ was going to be the _only_ acceptable dress code, besides the necessary swimwear we'll need in order to visit the beach later, _and_ a few little skimpy pieces of lingerie you've so graciously decided to dazzle me with."

"Yes, but _this_ happens to be hiding a s _urprise_ you'll very much want to unwrap, I can _assure_ you," she informed him, with a knowing smile.

Tony cocked an eyebrow, and gave her a sly smirk that caused a corner of his mouth to turn up. " _Reee-ally?_ A... _surprise,_ huh?" he purred.

Pepper pumped her eyebrows, and beamed. "Mmm _hmmm,"_ she cooed mischievously.

Tony's eyes eagerly scanned her body. "Lucky _me,_ then. Is it anything like the, um..." he said, pausing to clear his throat, and make one-fingered air quotes. " _'Surprise'_ I had the pleasure of unwrapping last _night?"_ he purred.

Pepper giggled, and cocked her head. "You... _could_ say that," she teased, still beaming.

Tony let out a playful chortle. "Ooo, _yay_ for my wife keeping things _spicy_!" he said, grinning, and doing a fist pump in the air, making Pepper chuckle. "So, what do you have for me _this_ time? Another hot little number like...a new nighty? Maybe something...black and lacy? You know how I like things that are black and _lacy,"_ he babbled, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Then he gasped giddily. "Ooo! Black and lacy and... _s_ _ee-through_ , perhaps?" he guessed, licking his lips eagerly.

Pepper chuckled, and shook her head. "Nope. Not _this_ time, Mister. _This_ time, I've got something you've _n_ _ever_ seen on me before _,"_ she explained. She gave him an encouraging nod. "So, go ahead. _Open_ it, and see for yourself," she urged.

Tony gave her an excited smile, and then did as he was instructed by gently loosening the belt of the robe from around her body. Pepper intently watched his hands work, and waited patiently as he slowly parted the fabric to reveal what she'd been eluding to, quickly realizing in the process that she was right. This time _was_ different. And what he saw made him inhale sharply, as a proud grin quickly spread over his lips.

"Wow!" he gasped, moving to sit up more so he could get a better look at her bared body. His eyes flicked in surprise from her bottom half up to her eyes, and back again. "Baby, _look_ at you!" he marveled, breathlessly in awe, as he delicately smoothing a hand over her lower abdomen, which had noticeably expanded overnight to accommodate a small, but suddenly apparent, baby bump.

Pepper giggled in delight, and patted her newly rounded belly. "I _know!_ Isn't it wonderful?" she asked, her voice dreamy.

Tony shifted his gaze up to his wife's eyes again, shaking his head in disbelief and grinning. "It's...it's..." he stammered, struggling to find the words. "The most beautiful thing I've ever _seen,"_ he finally resolved. "It's... _spectacular."_

Pepper chuckled. "There's that word again," she teased.

Tony chuckled back in reply, and smoothed his hand back over her body once more. " _Wow,"_ he murmured again in awe. Then he cupped one of her cheeks, and gaze adoringly into her eyes, smiling at this sudden and happy development. " _You_. I need _you_. Come here, gorgeous," he murmured before he cupped her other cheek and pulled her to him to firmly kiss her. Pepper melted into the kiss, and they each happily moaned. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her, and all at once he made a swift movement to roll her off his lap onto her back, being careful not to put his weight on her body, but lying more to the side, while still holding her closely to him in his arms underneath him, the two of them managing to stay in lip lock all the while.

Pepper squeaked in surprise when he did this, and then giggled as he broke the kiss to gaze lovingly into her eyes. "Best. Surprise. _Ever,"_ he purred. "I _love_ you for giving it to me."

She beamed, and cupped his face in her hands. "And I love _you_ _,"_ she said. "For giving it to _me."_

Tony grinned, and bent again to kiss her, this time very tenderly. When the kiss broke, he slid down her side in order to plant a soft kiss on her baby bump, flicking his eyes up to hers as he did it. Pepper smiled at his tenderness, and ran a hand lovingly through his hair. Tony then propped himself back up on an elbow beside her, grinning as he laid his other hand over the top of his unborn child.

"Boy, did we plan this wedding just right or what?" he asked.

Pepper chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I'll say," she replied. "Even one more day later, and I might not have fit into my wedding dress! And _then_ what would I have done?"

"You could've opted for the bustier and slip ensemble. I know _I_ would have been a fan," Tony deadpanned, shrugging, which earned him a playful smack on his shoulder, and a giggle from his wife.

"I'm just glad your child didn't decide to make a grand appearance at the most _inopportune_ time," Pepper joked back.

Tony chuckled. "Well, either way, I'm _thrilled_ with your new shape," he gushed, giving her a loving smile. He went back to gazing at her middle. "Though, is it weird if I can't wait to watch you to get bigger?" he suddenly asked, cocking a curious eyebrow at her. Pepper laughed.

"I'll make the exception just this once," she teased. "Given the circumstances."

"I know, right? Because it's _amazing,_ " he said. He then turned his eyes back down her body to where his hand was still resting. "I mean, that's _you_ and _me_ in there, Pep. That's _amazing."_

Pepper gave her husband an admiring smile. "You said the same thing the day I told you I was pregnant," she reminded him.

"And I can't get over it," he replied. "Honestly. Before, I didn't understand what Pop meant about _me_ being his greatest creation, and all? I just thought he was being dramatic. Or trying to overcompensate for not being there that much, or... _whatever._ But..." he paused in thought for a moment. "I _get_ it, Pep. I _do._ Because there isn't anything I want in the world _more_ that to watch this kid grow up to be...the _amazing_ person I know he'll be."

Pepper smiled again at his repeated use of the word _amazing_ to describe her pregnancy and their child. "Or _she,"_ she said tearfully, her voice giving out from the emotion of the moment.

Tony chuckled and nodded. " _Definitely._ Or _she,"_ he agreed. "And by the way, if it _is_ a 'she'?" he said. "She'll be just as gorgeous as her mother. I already know it."

Pepper grinned again, and cupped his cheek. Tony moved to scoot closer to her face again, gazing adoringly into her eyes. He tenderly brushed a lock of her hair away from her face and behind her ear with the backs of his fingers, and then softly kissed her lips as he slid his hand up and down her side affectionately before the kiss broke. Then he placed it back on her growing belly once more. Pepper watched him for a moment as he smoothed his fingers back and forth over her body in slow, loving strokes, his eyes gazing intently on the rise and fall of his hand following her newly developed curves.

"Forget the beach. I have a feeling this is where you'll be for the duration," Pepper mused, with a knowing smile.

"You _bet. Nothing_ could be better," Tony replied. "And, by the way? Just when I thought you couldn't get _any_ hotter, _this_ happens. So you really _are_ in for it _now,_ Potts," he teased. "We aren't leaving this bed for a long, _long_ time."

Pepper giggled at him using her maiden name to tease her. "Oh, I expected as much. And I'm holding you to it, Tony Stark," she teased back. "You can _bet_ on _that._ "

Tony chuckled, and nodded once in the affirmative. "Then it's official. Operation 'Get Our Freak On' has been approved, and we are preparing to _launch,"_ he joked, making Pepper laugh out loud.

He smiled blissfully at the sound of her laughter, and then turned his eyes back to her belly. "But _first,_ I need a word with our _Mini._ So, if you don't _mind,_ " he told her. Pepper smiled lovingly at her husband, and watched as he scooted back down to his stomach beside her. He ran his hand gently over her skin again before giving her baby bump another sweet, lingering kiss. "Hey, _you_ in there _,"_ he murmured softly to his child. "I'm _thrilled_ you decided to surprise us today. You're already getting so _big,_ I can't believe it! Just do me a favor and keep going like this, huh? Keep growing big and strong, and make mommy grow a great big belly that I'll be able to put both my hands on, and feel you move around in, okay? Cuz' I can't get enough of you. Look at you. You're..."

" _Amazing?_ _Spectacular?"_ Pepper offered, her voice watery and soft with tears.

Tony flicked his eyes back up to hers and nodded, smiling. "Yeah. And _more,_ " he replied, before moving his eyes back down to his child, and smoothing his hand over his wife's changing body once more. Then he turned his eyes back up to Pepper's. "You _both_ are. And you always _will_ be," he told her.

THE END


End file.
